Famous
by PJKid42
Summary: "Next Generation" Characters. Nicolas is the cocky, jerk-off lead singer of a famous band. He thinks he is better than everyone else. Emilie is the small town girl who didn t really like the band and loathed the lead singer. What happens when the two paths colide? Will they find hate, or, could they find love?


**A/N Hey guy****s. It is me, PJKid42. Here with a new story. Now, this is based off the characters of 'Next Generation' so read that if you don't know who the characters are. I know that Thalia is a Hunter of Artemis and she wouldn't break her vow, and most people don't really enjoy Thalico, but they will barely be in the story. I just wanted to make the two guys brothers. And, Nick is supposed to be kinda like a snobby rich kid that has been taken over by fame, so he kinda talks and acts like a jerk that could care less about anything. It may change later on in the story. Anyway, read and review and all that jazz. **

Stage fright is has never been my thing. I mean, my dad can't sing a note. But me, well, I'm a different story. I have no idea where I got my singing voice. Maybe Apollo gave it to me as a gift. Yeah, Apollo, god of music. You know all those Greek myths about the gods and Achilles and all that? Well, what if I say they aren't exactly myths? If you don't believe me, then well, sucks for you. You don't see all that`s going on around you. Like the Titan war, which my father, Perseus Jackson and mother, Annabeth Chase-Jackson, and my Aunt, Thalia Grace- di Angelo, and Uncle, Nico di Angelo. They beat that Titan lord guy, Kronos, when they were younger. But, nowadays, there isn't that much fighting going on. Plus, I have security guards and everything, so I think I`m good. Why I have bodyguards, you might be wondering. Well, I'm in the famous boy band 'Smooth Romeo,' which means I have a lot of fan-girls and stuff like that. The band has me, Nicolas Jackson, as lead singer. Then, we have Logan di Angelo and Jaiden Grace, who are about the same age, and my cousins. But, they aren't blood brothers. My aunt and uncle got married, so that's how they are brothers. They both have blonde hair, which is weird because their parents both have black hair. Logan`s eyes are like diamonds, which I guess comes from his grandfather, Hades, god of the Underworld. And Jaiden`s eyes are as blue as the sky, which probably comes from Zeus, God of the sky, or his grandfather. I have to say that I don't look like them at all. I have really dark red hair, and my eyes change from sea-green, like the sea, to blue, like the clearest ocean water. Jaiden and Logan are both my back-up singers. We are as close as brothers. And, now its show time. (**A/N They are singing Sterling Knight`s 'How We Do This')**

"Hey guys, I`m Nicolas Jackson, and we are," the guys jump in, "Smooth Romeo."

**(**Nicolas _Logan _Jaiden _Logan and Jaiden_ **All )**

****I'm used to bein on my own  
Keeping my heart **shut down**  
If I don't go there, **I won't get hurt**  
_But the pretty girl said_

_If you never ever gonna get hurt again  
_Are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend  
**And I like the way she talks**

And I **la, la, la, la**  
Like the way she _spins my world around  
_And my **ha, ha, ha, ha**  
**Heart's good for**__**one more kick**  
**  
So how do we do this?**  
_'Cause I believe you're worth it_  
**How do we do this** _what to take?_  
And is it gonna break me **down**

**I found that nothin' can come from nothin'  
**_So you better come round,_ I'm down  
How do we do this?

_So tell me get ready_  
'Cause things are gettin' heavy  
**And I don't wanna fall apart**  
_'Cause spending time with you_  
Is all I wanna do

You know, it's scary givin' up your heart  
_But you give me that something_  
Been waiting so long and I make you smile  
**That's why I wrote this song**

And I **la, la, la, la**  
Like the way you _spin my world around_  
And my **ha, ha, ha, ha**  
Heart's good for _one more kick_

**So how do we do this?**  
_'Cause I believe you're worth it_  
**How do we do this** what to take?  
And is it gonna break me** down**

**I found, that nothin' can come from nothin'**  
_So you better come round, I'm down_  
How do we do this?

I'm risking, one kiss is all that it's taken  
I'm shaking, **heart breakin'  
**_I think you'll_ **be worth the pain**

And I **la, la, la, la**  
Like the way she _spins my world around_  
And my **ha, ha, ha, ha**  
Heart's good for _one more kick_

**So how do we do this?**  
_'Cause I believe you're worth it_  
**How do we do this, **what to take?  
And isn't gonna break me** down**

**I found, that nothin' can come from nothin'**  
_So you better come round, I'm down  
_How do we do this?

All I hear is the applause and me and the guys breathing a little heavier from all the dance moves we just did. "Thank you guys very much. So, now we are going to slow it down a little bit." **(This is LMNT`s Open Your Eyes (To Love)) **

**(Nicolas** _Logan and Jaiden_**)**

**Hmmm...**  
**You've been searching the world to find true love,  
Looking in all the wrong places.**  
_When all of the times you've been blind to love,  
It's plain as the nose on your faces._

**It's here, it's now.  
Open your eyes and see it.  
Right here, right now.  
Open your eyes to love.**

_You've been down on yourself thinking some things are wrong,  
Wonderin why love has never found you.  
Don't you know that it's been right here, all along.  
If only you'd look around you. _**(yeah)**_  
_  
**It's here, it's now.  
Open your eyes and see it.  
Right here, right now.  
Open your eyes to love.**

_Love has been right by your side.  
_**So close that you couldn't see**.  
_If love could speak,  
It would shout to the sky_,  
**'I've always been here, **_(always been here)_**  
I've always will be.' **_(always will be)_****

I'm here, I'm now.  
Open your eyes and see.  
Right here, right now.  
Open your eyes to love. _(Open your mind to love)__**  
**_**Open your heart...  
To love.**

After we performed the last couple of songs, I told everyone goodnight and ran off the stage with the boys.


End file.
